1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fastening buckle for fastening a snorkel to a head strip of swimming goggles (diving goggles). The fastening buckle has a snorkel-holding member for gripping the snorkel. The snorkel-holding member is provided with a socket for allowing a head portion of a strip-holding member to be inserted thereto. The socket has an outer wall formed with a cut-away section and a resiliently depressible pressing button hangs over the cut-away section. A hanging section formed on the head portion of the strip-holding member for being received in the cut-away section is provided with an inclined plane that is configured to be pressed by the pressing button. When the inclined plane is pressed by the pressing button, the hanging section is smoothly expelled from the cut-away section, to achieve easy disengagement between the snorkel-holding member and the strip-holding member.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a snorkel for skin diving has a mouthpiece provided at a lower part thereof for a diver to bite and breathe therethrough, and has a fastening buckle at its milled part for fastening the snorkel to a head strip of swimming goggles (diving goggles) worn by the diver. One example of the various existing fastening buckles is shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. The known fastening buckle has a snorkel-holding member 1 for being mounted around a snorkel and a strip-holding member 2 for holding a head strip of swimming goggles (diving goggles). The upper head portion 22 of the strip-holding member 2 is formed as a hanging section 23 with its lower part hanging and resiliently depressible. The strip-holding member 2 has its lower end formed with a collar 21 for the head strip to pass therethrough.
Moreover, the snorkel-holding member 1 has a gripping portion 11 for gripping the snorkel. The gripping portion 11 is laterally provided with a socket 12 for receiving the head portion 22 of the strip-holding member 2. The socket 12 has its outer wall formed with a cut-away section 13 for receiving the hanging section 23, so that the lower end of the hanging section 23 abuts against the bottom edge of the cut-away section 13.
Referring to FIG. 3 as well, for removing the snorkel from the goggles, a user can push the hanging section 23 of the strip-holding member 2 to depress and expel its lower end from the bottom edge of the cut-away section 13 of the snorkel-holding member 1. Then, the snorkel together with the snorkel-holding member 1 can be withdrawn upward from the strip-holding member 2. In operation, the hanging section 23 has to be first pushed inward and then biased downward, so the lower end of the hanging section 23 is able to pass across the bottom edge of the cut-away section 13 before the snorkel-holding member 1 and the strip-holding member 2 are separated smoothly. As the operation involves this two-stage force-exerting operation, it is inconvenient.
Additionally, when a user biases the hanging section 23 downward, if his-her pushing finger comes to a site too close to the bottom edge of the cut-away section 13, the second stage of the force-exerting operation may be hindered from smoothly moving the hanging section 23, or may require enhanced force to bias the hanging section 23 and separate the snorkel-holding member 1 from the strip-holding member 2. However, since the aforementioned operation is usually performed when the goggles and the head strip, and in turn the fastening buckle, are still worn on the user's head, it is common that the user's finger cannot exert force exactly at a perfect site and that the hanging section 23 rebounds, making the lower end of the hanging section 23 again abut against the bottom edge of the cut-away section 13 and leading to difficult disengagement between the snorkel-holding member 1 and the strip-holding member 2. In a case where the user exerts the downward biasing force excessively, the fastening buckle tends to be damaged or have resilience fatigue over time.